jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Palpatine/Legends
Schüler Auf Lukes Seite steht das Sidious auch Luke's Meister war.Hier steht es aber nicht. Ich schlage vor hier Luke's Name zu eddieren.--Mara Skywalk 16:23, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Luke war mehr ein Doppelagent wie Ferus Olin. Richtig ausgeübt hat er die Dunkle Seite der Macht nie! Ben-Kenobi (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.119.7 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:18, 14. Jun. 2009) ::Luke war sehr wohl auf der dunklen Seite, während der Krise mit dem Wiedergebohrenen Imperator, nachzulesen in Dark Empire. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 01:09, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sidious = Darth Bane? Ich habe gelesen, dass Palpatine, als er zum Sith wurde, zuerst den Namen Darth Bane hatte und erst später zu Darth Sidious wurde. Ich war selbst überrascht und habe im Artikel nix dazu gefunden. Also ist es wahrscheinlich Quatsch... Aber ich wollte noch mal sicher gehen 91.57.113.167 17:12, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Darth Bane lebte 1000 Jahre vor Palpatine und er war ein bekannter Sith (Reformator des Sith-Ordens!). Da bezweifel ich, dass Palpatine überhaupt daran gedacht hätte, seinen Namen anzunehmen. Es kann sein, dass du gelesen hast, dass Sidious erst Bane heißen sollte, dies jedoch dann geändert wurde (also bei Hinter den Kulissen). Kit Fisto 00:26, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Palpatines Verwandschaft Gibt es mittlerweile kanonische Quellen über Palpatines Herkunft, seine Eltern? Und gibt es noch Verwandte von ihm? Sohn, Tochter, Neffe, Nichte... ich bin mir sicher daß da noch einiges an Potential für Geschichten drin wäre! --Exodianecross 20:57, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Um ehrlich zu sein: Verwandte können doch nichts dafür, es gibt immer ein Schwarzes Schaf. ::Also über Palpatines Familie is schon was bekannt, nur die Quellen in der sie vorkommt ist recht unbekannt - Die Jedi-Prinz-Reihe. Darin taucht Palpatins Sohn der dreiäugigen Mutanten Triclops und dessen Sohn, also Palpatines Enkel Ken auf. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:56, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lichtschwerttechnik Was kämpft Palpatine eigentlich? Makashi? Ataru? AniD 16:03, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Er kämpft Nexu. Habe ich in dem Star Wars Episode III Buch gelesen. 87.122.16.195 18:40, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Nexu ist ein Tier, kein Kampfstil. Und mir ist auch kein Kapfstil begannt, der als Weg des Nexu bezeichnet wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Zitat: Die Klingen der Beiden Kontrahenten blitzten und zischten als sie gegeneinander prallten. Doch Sidious hatte dem Kampfstil Windus nichts entgegenzusetzen. Der Nexu-Kampfstil Sidious war dem schnellen Vaapad kaum gewachsen. (oder so ähnlich). 87.122.16.195 18:47, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wenn du "oder so ähnlich" schreibst, bezweifel ich mal stark, dass du die Quelle gerade vor dir liegen hast. Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:48, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ja, ich lese das Buch gerade. Hab es jetzt nicht vor mir, bin mir aber sicher, dass ich das gestern gelesen habe. 87.122.16.195 18:49, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Dann blätter etwas rum und such das raus. Kannst ja dann die Seitenzahl nennen Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:52, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ja mache ich 87.122.16.195 18:53, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Also, die einzige annähernd ähnliche Stelle habe ich auf Seite 352 (Hardcoverausgabe) gefunden: Ihre Klingen gleißten und blitzten, prallten fauchend anneinander und spannten Netze aus tödlicher Energie. Kann es sein, dass du Netze mit Nexu verwechselt hast? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:59, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::In der Softcoverausgabe ist es auf Seite 352. Da steht auch: Ihre Klingen gleißten und blitzten, prallten fauchend anneinander und spannten Netze aus tödlicher Energie. Ihr Tanz erfolgte mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass Anakin sie nicht wirklich sehen konnte ... Allgemein wird in dem Kapitel viel über Vaapad erzählt. Kann daher sein, dass du das dann verwechselt hast. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:50, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, das sein Kampfstil als Nexu bezeichnet wird. Entweder auf den vorherigen oder den nachfolgenden Seiten. 87.122.125.209 14:53, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Solange du das nicht exakt belegen kannst (entweder exakte Seitezahl oder Zitat mit Seite), zählt es nicht. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 14:56, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) lucas hat mal gesagt das er wegen mcdiarmids alter einen langsamen kampfstil wählen musste der aber kraftvoll ist, das steht aber im gegensatz zum buch wo auf seite 352 gesagt wird das er so schnell ist das er nur noch als schatten wahrnembar ist was aber auch an der dunklen seite liegt das mit dem nexu hab ich aber nicht gefunden 86.56.183.55 18:33, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Deformierung Ich habs immernoch nich verstanden! Ist das seine wahre Gestallt die er im Kampf gegen Mace zeigt, oder wurde seine Deformierung durch seine eigene Machtblitze verursacht??Gruß Olly 15:00, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Er sieht so aus wie in den ersten drei Episoden, und im Kampf gegen Mace Windu wird er durch die zurückgeschlagenen Machtblitzen deformiert. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 15:29, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Wobei man bei seinem Auftreten als Sidious oftmals feststellen kann, dass er da auch schon so aussieht, wie nach seiner "Deformierung" durch die Machtblitze. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:24, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Das mit der Deformation vor dem Kampf gegen windu, hängt vermutlich damit zusammen, dass er als Sith Lord immer mit Schatten im Gesicht auftritt (Dunkles Gesicht = Dunkle Seite), die dann so aussehen, als wären sie bereits die Deformation.--87.165.104.244 18:56, 25. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Meines Wissens nach deformieren sich Sith, wenn sie zu tief in die Macht der dunklen Seite eintauchen. glaub, das ist mit anderen auch passiert!Utapam 17:56, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Zitat Irgendwie ist das Zitat am Anfang nicht sehr aussagekräftig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:20, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Macht Warum haben die Jedis nichts von der dunklen Seite der macht in ihm gespürt? nevrojt 18:37, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Naja, er hat seine Machtveranlagung versteckt. Pandora Diskussion 18:41, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wie denn das?Sonst hätte doch auch Dooku das machen können~~ nevrojt 18:57, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Warum hätte er das tun sollen? Von ihm wusste man ja, dass er machtbegabt ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:19, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Dooku hätte sich so tarnen können und so hätten die jedis ihn nicht sooo leicht finden können. Denn die jedis spürten ihn (dooku sofort wenn sie aufs schiff kamen. nevrojt 19:17, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Palpatine konnte sich in der Macht tarnen. Und Dooku haben sie wohl gespürt, weil dieser es auch wollte, dass sie ihn spüren. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:19, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) Star Wars Battlefront 2 Ist euch aufgefallen das bei Battlefront 2 die Klone Darth Sidious als Palpatine identifizieren und ihn auch töten wollen. Das ist nicht Richtig weil die Klone das erst erfahren haben nach dem das Imperium ausgerufen worden ist daher verstoßen sie so gesehen gegen einer ihrer Regeln, oder? Liebe Grüße Tom Skywalker 19:10, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Der Sofortkampf ist nicht kanonisch. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:12, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) Zugehörigkeit und Heimat Ich dachte die Ergänzung bei Zugehörigkeit als Sith macht nur Sinn. Zumal es bei seinen Schülern Maul, Dooku und Vader, sowie bei seinem Meister Plagueis drin steht. Entweder muss es bei Sidious auch stehen oder bei den anderen weg, weil ich gebe dir Recht, Modgamers, wenn du sagst, dass es keinen Sith Orden gab. Aber Sith sind sie schon, von daher finde ich eine Zugehörigkeit zu den Sith passend. Zudem denke ich, dass man einen Ort, an dem man mehr als 30 Jahre gelebt und gearbeitet hat, seine Heimat nennen kann. Deswegen wäre ich für eine Ergänzung Coruscant bei Heimat. Gruß --Benutzer:Lorian Nod 14:05, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wohnort ≠ Heimat. Wenn du keine Quellen hast, die das belegen, muss es weiterhin weg bleiben. Und wie gesagt: Der Sith-Orden war zu Palpatines Zeit nicht mehr existent. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 15:24, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie gesagt, bei Maul, Dooku und Vader steht die Zugehörigkeit drin... Zur Heimat kann ich bloß sagen, dass mehrere Quellen belegen, dass er mehrere Privatwohnungen im exklusiven Republica 500 Wohnturm besaß. Außerdem gab es in seinem Amtsbüro eine kleine private Schlafsuit. Ich denke man kann davon ausgehen, dass er diese Wohnmöglichkeiten genutzt hat.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lorian Nod (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:35, 11. Aug. 2010) :::Dennoch ist der Wohnort nicht die Heimat, wie schon mehrfach gesagt... Und bitte immer mit unterschreiben auf Diskussionen. Pandora 15:39, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Sidious erwartete, getötet zu werden? Im Artikel steht, dass Sidious erwartete, von den Jedi-Meistern unter Mace Windus Führung getötet zu werden. Das klingt mir ein bisschen weit hergeholt. Im Kompendium ist zu lesen, dass er sich in freudiger Erwartung befand und schon lange auf eine solche Gelegenheit des Kräftemessens gewartet hatte. Auch im Buch Die Rache der Sith, wo Palpatines Gedanken kurz vor dem Kampf beschrieben werden, ist von Angst, getötet zu werden, keine Spur. Im Gegenteil, es kommt ihm sogar ganz gelegen, dass sich die Jedi auf den Weg in sein Büro machen. Die Tatsache, dass er drei von ihnen innerhalb kurzer Zeit tötet, zeigt auch, dass er recht siegesgewiss gewesen sein muss. Ich denke, er wusste, dass Anakin ihm im Ernstfall zu Hilfe kommen würde. Also hat er sicher nicht damit gerechnet, getötet zu werden. Mace konnte Sidious zwar letztlich entwaffnen, ob er aber auch in der Lage war, ihn zu töten, ist eine andere Frage, die schon oft diskutiert wurde. Die betreffende Textstelle sollte also entfernt werden. --79.194.53.65 21:34, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Erwarten bedeutet nicht gleich angst haben. Er hat einfach auf sie gewartet, vielleicht wäre er gestorben, vielleicht aber auch nicht (was dann ja auch der fall war)... und nur, weil er 3 jedi schnell tötet, heißt es nciht,d ass er siegesgewiss war. Er hätte ja nicht einmal gesiegt, hätte anakin nicht eingegriffen. KitDiskussion 21:37, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich verweise auf meine Argumente. Im Kompendium steht, dass er schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, mit den Jedi zu kämpfen. Vermutlich war er erfreut, es gleich mit vieren gleichzeitig aufnehmen zu können. Er befand sich in freudiger Erwartung. Und so hätte er ja wohl kaum gefühlt, wenn er erwartet hätte, dass sie ihn töten. Im Buch von Die Rache der Sith ist zu lesen, dass er es als GUT befand, dass die Jedi in sein Büro kommen. Und er kann es ja wohl kaum gut finden, dass sie kommen und ihn mit Sicherheit töten werden. Alles läuft für ihn nach Plan. Und in diesem Plan wird er garantiert nicht getötet, denn gleichzeitig spürt er Anakins Angst um Padme. Sidious weiß also, dass er es nicht zulassen wird, dass Windu & Co. ihn töten. Und natürlich war er siegesgewiss. Schau dir doch im Film sein Gesicht an, nachdem er die ersten drei niedergestreckt hat und sich dann dem vierten (Mace) zuwendet. Die pure Selbstzufriedenheit. Von der Erwartung, getötet zu werden keine Spur. Dein letztes Statement ist übrigens sehr gewagt und bietet reichlich Stoff für Diskussionen. Vielleicht konnte Sidious Mace nicht im Lichtschwert-Duell besiegen. Mit seinen Machtblitzen hätte er ihn aber mit Sicherheit auch ohne Anakins Hilfe getötet. Das wird an der enormen Energie deutlich, mit der sie ihn am Ende aus dem Fenster schleudern. Von wegen "Ich bin schwach" oder so. --79.194.53.65 22:51, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Es gibt keinerlei Beleg dafür, dass er seinen Tod befürchetet, oder gar erwartet, da muss ich der IP Recht geben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:08, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Imperator Palpatine? Palpatine ist der Geburts- und Deckname der Figur während seiner Zeit als Senator und Kanzler. Als er Imperator wird legt er den Namen endgültig ab und tritt nur noch als Darth Sidious auf. Deshalb sollte es Imperator (Lord) (Darth) Sidious heißen und nicht Imperator Palpatine. Was meint ihr dazu? mfG, -- Boris Karloff II 16:53, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Quelle? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:57, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Er tritt als Imperator Palpatine auf und nciht als Darth Sidious... Außerdem stehen Titel nicht in dem fetten Text am Anfang eines Artikels. KitDiskussion 16:58, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Eigentlich legt er den Namen Palpatine schon ab als er zum Sith wird, verwendet ihn aber später wieder als Tarnung während seiner Zeit als Kanzler. Als er Imperator wird braucht er sich nicht mehr zu tarnen und dann ist es doch logisch dass er den Namen Palpatine endgültig ablegt und sich nur noch Darth Sidious nennt. Kann sein dass ihn andere noch als Palpatine bezeichnen aber offiziell heißt er nicht mehr so. Auch Darth Tyranus wird als Sith immernoch von z.B. Anakin und Obi-Wan Dooku genannt, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mehr so heißt. Meine Quelle sind Zitate aus den Star Wars Filmen, insbesondere Episode III. @Kit: Woher kommt es dass der Titel Darth doch fett geschrieben wird? mfG, -- Boris Karloff II 17:11, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Quelle? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:13, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das wurde schonmal diskutiert. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:18, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Yoda nennt ihn doch vor ihrem Duell Imperator Darth Sidious. Außerdem wird er danach nie wieder Palpatine in den Filmen genannt, sondern nur noch Imperator oder Darth Sidious. Als er eine seiner Identitäten hinter sich lässt wird das doch wohl Palpatine und nicht Darth Sidious sein. mfG, -- Boris Karloff II 17:22, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe nie gesagt, dass man den Artikel zu Darth Sidious verschieben sollte, sondern dass der Name Imperator Palpatine falsch sei. -- Boris Karloff II 17:24, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ist er aber nicht, es gibt genug Quellen nach den Filmen, die ihn so nennen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:26, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Nach 3 BKs: Er legt den Namen Palpatine nicht endgültig ab. Nur die wneigsten Imperialen wussten, dass er ein Sith war. Weil der Titel Darth bei allen so gemacht wird. Weil sie nicht unter den Namen Sidious dann bekannt sind, sondern als Darth Sidious. Dooku ist nicht nur als Graf Dooku oder Lord Dooku bekannt, sonderna ls Dooku. Und es ist sehr schön, dass du dien Wissen aus den Filmen nimst, aber die Filme sind nicht die ganze Wahrheit... Im EU wird klar, dass Palpatine den Namen noch benutzt, während in den filmen es nciht klar wird, dass er ihn nciht benutzt. Es ist nun mal so KitDiskussion 17:26, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Ich verstehe. Ich besitze nicht sehr viel Info aus EU-Quellen, habe bisher nur ein paar Bücher gelesen. Dann ist Imperator Palpatine wohl doch richtig. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich ohne genügend Vorwissen Änderungen vorgenommen habe. mfG, -- Boris Karloff II 17:31, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Da muss man nicht viel vom EU kennen. Auf StarWars.com einfach mal unter Darth Sidious nachschlagen und man sieht, dass der Eintrag wie folgt endet:„By the end of his rousing speech, supported by the thunderous applause of fervent patriots, the Republic was no more. Sidious had declared his new order as the first Galactic Empire. '''He was now known as Emperor Palpatine', supreme ruler of the galaxy.“''. Und erst beim Eintrag von Palpatine kann man den Rest lesen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:44, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) "Einführung des Imperators" [[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6g_4f4-v0A "Jetz han isch verjesse, wat ich sagen wollt. Eben han ich et noch jewosst."|thumb|right]] Die Überschrift is ja mal komisch... Naja. Zitiere aus HdK: "Laut Lucas wurde durch das ''Einführen des Imperators in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter [E'6'] Darth Vader als Hauptbösewicht entlastet. Dadurch, dass Palpatine über Vader steht, wird dieser verharmlost und als Opfer des Bösen dargestellt."'' Folgendes Bild wiederlegt das eindeutig: Datei:ImperatorHologramm.jpg (→) Denn dort ist als Quelle Das Imperium Schlägt zurück (E'5') angegeben. Und jetzt erzählt mir nicht, dass tESB erst nach tRotJ rausgekommen ist. Also entweder bin ich vollkommen blöde (?) oder da hat einer den Film nicht geguckt... Herzlichen Glückwunsch. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 21:47, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST)